Así son las cosas
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: [WI?] Sally-Anne cumplía diligentemente con su trabajo, bajo el orden establecido por el ministro Dumbledore, así que ¿por qué de pronto le preocupaba si estaba bien o mal? [Colección "La Copa de la Casa", edición 2018-2019]


_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son propiedad de J. K. Rowling, empleo parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otra parte, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _por la naturaleza del reto, este fic es un_ WI?

 _El presente texto participa en el Mini Reto de enero de "La Copa de la Casa 2018–2019", del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _ **Personaje seleccionado:**_ _Sally–Anne Perks._

 _ **Extra empleado:**_ _100 palabras._

* * *

 **Así son las cosas.**

—¡Mis hijos! ¿Por qué no puedo ver a mis hijos?

Arqueando una ceja de forma altiva, Sally–Anne preguntó a su vez.

—¿Qué hijos?

Aquel harapiento, presa del pánico ante su expresión, retrocedió unos pasos, chocando con la mugrienta pared que tenía detrás.

—¿Me deshago de él?

Zach ya tenía la varita en la mano, pero Sally–Anne negó con la cabeza.

—No vale la pena —aseguró.

El otro mago, reconociendo la milagrosa oportunidad, no tardó en desaparecerse.

—¿Segura que no te estás ablandando? —quiso saber Zach, sonriendo de lado.

—Cuidado con lo que dices, cariño, o tú ocuparás el lugar de ese desgraciado.

Zach asintió y se llevó a los labios su whiskey de fuego.

A decir verdad, el que estuvieran allí era una breve y muy agradecida pausa. El Departamento de Educación Mágica los tenía muy ocupados, por lo que le endilgaron parte de su papeleo al primer novato que pudieron, para ir a almorzar. El Caldero Chorreante, aunque abriera a toda clase de gentuza, era el mejor sitio para estar tranquilos, más si lucías la túnica violeta del Ministerio.

—Cuando volvamos, ¿qué toca hacer? —inquirió Zach con desgano.

—Revisar más aceptaciones a Hogwarts. Ya sabes que el ministro no quiere ni un error. Debemos tener para mañana los que no han contestado.

En los raros casos en que Sally–Anne era sincera consigo misma, no le gustaba la idea de arrancar niños de sus hogares. Porque eso hacía Educación Mágica, como muy atinadamente repetían esos disidentes de los Walpurgis. Sin embargo, el ministro Dumbledore lo había dejado claro: cada niño mágico tenía el derecho y el deber de ser educado correctamente, aunque eso significara el no volver a ver a su familia, en caso de que esta fuera muggle. No es que importara: a los muggles se les solía desmemorizar si no aceptaban la separación de buena gana.

El andrajoso que recién la abordara, pensó Sally–Anne, debía tener cola que le pisaran, para no saber nada de sus hijos. Por lo general, a los magos se les permitía el contacto con sus vástagos.

Justo en esos momentos, era cuando no deseaba tener hijos, por mucho que Zach insistiera.

—¿Pediremos apoyo a Desinformación? —preguntó Zach, como una idea tardía.

—Si son muchos hijos de muggles, sí. Para los niños de magos, voy a solicitar a Potter.

—Potter… ¿No te da escalofríos?

—No, ¿por qué?

—Dicen que a veces se le pasa la mano en sus misiones contra los Walpurgis.

—No es de extrañar, si Malfoy se pasó al otro bando.

—¿Entonces no son rumores?

Sally–Anne miró a su alrededor. Nadie se fijaba en ellos, así que bajó la voz y continuó.

—Me lo dijo Megan, que trabaja con esa _Sin_ _–_ _Familia_ , Granger, en Aplicación de la Ley Mágica. Parece que los padres de Malfoy lo obligaron.

Zach dejó escapar un silbido y Sally-Anne asintió, aunque con poca convicción.

Se preguntó, por enésima vez, si los Walpurgis tenían razón en querer cambiar el orden establecido desde que Albus Dumbledore era Ministro de Magia.

—&—

 _Bienvenidos sean al fic de esta ocasión. Espero que les gustara y no se confundieran demasiado._

 _El mini reto de este mes era mostrar al Potterverso al revés, con los malos siendo buenos y viceversa. El personaje protagonista debía ser de tu casa, así que aproveché que no está confirmada la de Sally_ _–_ _Anne Perks para presentarla (para mí, ella es una tejona), siendo a través de ella que conocemos esta versión muy torcida del canon, en la cual Dumbledore cedió a sus ansias de poder y llegó a Ministro de Magia hace años, con varias de las ideas que compartiera con Grindelwald, además de estar marcado por lo sufrido por su hermana Ariana. Lo requerido por el reto parte de allí, así que no duden en preguntar cualquier duda al respecto._

 _Cuídense mucho y hasta la próxima._


End file.
